So This is Goodbye
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: A college bound Luke is failing spectacularly in Professor Layton's class.


Luke stared sullenly at the paper decorated with thin, red ink. His body felt devoid and limp, his only measure of strength used to hold the graded paper.

"As for question twenty-five..." He heard Professor Layton recite the answers and explore the reasons. It pained Luke to hear the man's voice. He contemplated briefly of walking out of class, then felt the professor's gaze rest on him.

"Class is dismissed."

Luke didn't stand up along with his peers. The professor's gaze had already locked in on him.

"Luke, if you would stay after class, I have some things to discuss with you."

"Right," he said, waiting for the aisles to empty. Or rather, wishing they wouldn't at all. He was horrified that shame that he already felt would increase under the professor's concern.

The classroom was empty, save for himself and the professor. Luke stood up and grabbed his bag. He walked down to the center of the room with his head hanging, avoiding the man's eyes in this devoid room, with his failed test in hand. Consciously he turned the paper so as no one could see his bad mark.

Hershel pulled out a chair for him. Luke sat down. His satchel, not really heavy at all, made a weighted sound as intense as his dejection.

"Luke," the professor said calmly, warmly.

"I'm a disappointment, aren't I?" Luke's grip on the test tightened.

"Although I'm not pleased with your grades..."

"I'm sorry! I tried- so hard."

Luke choked, refraining from tearing up. The last time he had cried, the professor had reprimanded him, "A gentleman keeps his composure, my boy."

"Save for the times you fall asleep during lecture," Hershel said pointedly. "Luke, if there is something wrong, you can tell me. It's not right for you to fall asleep during my lessons. I know you never nodded off when I shared puzzles with you."

Luke raised his gaze for a fleeting moment.

"I won't judge you. Tell me anything."

"P-p..." Luke struggled to spit out the words. The professor waited as if they had all the time in the world, when really the man was due for another lecture in half an hour.

The thought of keeping his next class waiting was the final shove. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Professor, but Archaeology is- is DULL!"

Silence. The professor folded his hands neatly in his lap. "I thought as much."

"I'm sorry." Luke repeated.

"It's all right, Luke. Actually, your grades aren't what I wanted to talk to you about, though they do have some relation to it." The professor rested his hand on his shoulder. "Luke, I understand you wish to be like me in every way, but you cannot. That is why my expertise is... as you call it... 'dull' to you. It is simply not for you." With his right hand, Hershel picked up an envelope that was idly resting on the desk and handed it to Luke. "However, I believe what my colleague Professor Hurst teaches is something that would interest you."

"Professor Hurst... the professor of veterinary medicine?!"

Luke remembered him fondly. He gave his pets free check-ups and several times commented, to Luke's delight, "You really have a way with animals." Once he had said, maybe seriously, but it was in a joking tone, "Why don't you leave Hershel here and be my apprentice instead?" Luke had been touched by the statement, and then ashamed that he actually considered it.

"As an apology to you and your family, I'll pay the first semester of the course."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I shouldn't have let you pursue my venture. I already had a feeling, but I ignored it."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm at fault too, right?" A smile surfaced on Luke's features; Layton's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm dropping you from my class, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Luke never imagined he would accept the dismissal so gracefully. As he left the classroom a longing sadness filled him, knowing that this would be the last time he would be under the professor's wing as a student. And yet, he was happy, realizing that the fact that the professor let him meant one thing.

He was ready.


End file.
